Obscurred Thoughts and Unwanted Memoirs
by The Second Side of Happiness
Summary: Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert wake up drunk and slowly recollect their memories and survey the damage from the night before.


Author's Note: Ohh, I've been struggling with thinking up a good humor and that is what I've been striving for ever since America's Rebellion! I discovered my talent lies in the humor area! ;D

Alas, I have thought up a story that will end in humor.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, any of its characters, or the Bad Touch/Friend Trio, or advil, or ibriprofen(the cheap shit :D), nor the saying 'up the wazoo'

Antonio struggled awake, as he sat up, he felt his head pound from who-knows-what. As he came to his senses, he noticed he was lying across the lap of Francis and Gilbert was sitting on his back. The other two were still asleep and the strong stench of beer drifted into Antonio's nose. He wiped away the sleep from his eyes and lookedd around. Beer bottles covered the floors and stains were everywhere. He sat up, accidently elbowing Francis is the groin and dropping Gilbert to the floor.

Gilbert managed to stay asleep, only producing a slight groan, while Francis basically jumped awake.

Antonio sat on Gilbert and yelled in his ear. After doing this for a good period of time, the albino finally snapped awake and pushed Antonio off him. As the two surveyed their surroundings they looked at one another.

"Okay, who knows what happened?" Gilbert yawned, still rubbing his eyes.

"Umm, I think we got drunk." Francis explained.

"No shit." Gilbert responded.

"I think I remember. . ." Antonio placed a finger on his bottom lip and began to think. After a few moments of silence Gilbert grerw sololightly impatient.

"Well?"

Antonio seemed to snap back to reality, "What was the question?" Gilbert face-palmed and Francis shook his head. Suddenly, Francis snapped his fingers.

"I slightly remember!" Gilbert and ANtonio looked at him expectantly. "Gilbert and I came over here, here as in Antonio's, I think, and Gilbert was already drunk. He then challenged Antonio that Antonio couldn't very much beer. Offended, Antonio took the bottle from Gilbert's hand and finished it off." And then he set his hands in his lap proudly.

"Then what happened?" Antonio rubbbed his temples from the hangover forming and his mind attempting to sort through the night.

"I don't remember."

"I do," Gilbert piped up. "After you finishedd my beer, I got pissed so Francis left to get more. While he was gone, we started fighting and basically demolished the kitchen. and livingroom." Antonio glanced around and noted that they were not in either of those rooms.

"Who wants-"

"Lemme finish before I forget!" Gilbert interrupted Antonio. "After that, Francis showed up and found us barely alive here in this room. He handed me a beer and handed you a beer. When you noticed that he wasn't drinking. . ." Gilbert faded off not remembering, but Antonio was quick to catch on.

"AFter I noticed him without a beer, I began laughing at him! You asked what was wrong with me and I said 'If you thought I couldn't hold beer, then what about this guy?' You then said 'That sentence makes absolutely zero sense.' which led me into tanother fit of laughter. We then tackled Francis and forced a few beers down his throat before he was drunk and pissed beyond belief." Antonio finally finished, out of breath.

"I think you're missing some of the story." Francis sighed. Antonio thought through what he said and realized it did have a flaw.

"Oh yeah, I forgot the part where I re-worded my sentence and said that I could hold more beer than Francis who simply laughed at that. Then you, Gilbert, began laughing at bot of us. Saying that we could only hold large amounts of wine. . . which is wimpy, but that's how you put it."

"You forgot a part again." Gilbert said. Antonio opened his mouth to speak but Gilbert spoke first, "Y'know, it's not important. We have the main story."

"You know what _is _important though?" Francis groaned, "Finding some advil or something."

Antonio jumped to his feet, "I've got ibriprofen." He fell over when all the blood rushed to his head.

The three of them stumbled through Antonio's now destroyed home until they came to a place that was supposed to be a kitchen but looked more like warzone. Tbles were flipped on their sides as defense forts, knives sticking out of the table tops and walls, pots and pans littering the fllor, and the kitchen sink running, flooding the room and short-circuting the fridge. Gilbert sniffed the air but cringed at the scent. Rotting milk floated through the air. Antonio rushed to the fridge and saw his precious tomatoes crushed and splattered everywhere. Gilbert attempted to follow and hopefully find a frightened Gilbird, but instead slipped on the water/milky substance on the floor.

Francis screeched as a tomato grew legs and ran out of the room. Antonio and Gilbert both scarmbled out the door and followed it. They finally caught up to it and Antonio managed to grab it first. He could hear the faintest peeping from the tomato and pulled on the legs which caused the tomato to shudder. He peeled away a few layers until something sharp portruded from the _fruit._ He tried to pull on it but it bit him and continued to peep. He dug his thumbs into the tomato and split it in half revealing a flustered Gilbird.

"Uhh, Gilbert, is this what you were looking for?" Antoni turned and showed Gilbert the tiny bird.

"Gilbird~!" He cried before swiping it from Antonio's hands.

"How did it manage to get in the tomato?" Francis questioned, finally catching up to the others. Gilbert shrugged but Antonio was silent.

Gilbert finally noticed a dark aura in the air and looked up. Antonio seemed to have colapsed on the inside and was slumped against a wall.

"Uhh, dude?" He poked his shoulder but shrieked when Antonio seemed to take his wrist in a death grip.

"You will suffer." Antonio's eye was twitching. Gilbert looked at what set Antonio off and knew he was in deep.

Antonio's room, that was basically a green house for tomatoes, was completely destroyedd and the tomatoes were rotting because someone had turned the heatup all the way up to a whopping 150 degrees. The heat was radiating from the room and everyone was growing sweaty, but Antonio continued to squeeze Gilbert's wrist.

"You will die a slow and painful death." Antonio's eye was still twitching and Francis had to peel his fingers from Gilbert's wrist. Once gilbert was free, he took off in the opposite direction of the room. Antonio was faster and caught him in his grip.

"Please don't hurt me, but if you do, spare Gilbird." Antonio seemed to come to a little bit and released his grip a little. The anger slowly began to subside. Suddenly, he was smiling brightly which scared Gilbert half to death. "Are- are you okay?"

"Just peachy! Why do you look so scared?" Gilbert sighed, knowing Antonio had wipedd that memory from his mind. "Oh yeah, you're really slow by the way. And sorry." Antonio smiled and Gilbert forced a smile.

"It's. . . fine. I guess."

"Okay."

". . ."

"Yay, you two solved a problem without my help!" Antonio and Gilbert jumped as Francis appeared as if from no where. "I'm so proud of you."

"Hey, let's never get drunk at my house again, please." Antonio sighed.

"okee dokee, next time it will be at Francis'."

". . . No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes dammit! We are going to get drunk at your house wether you want us to or not!" Francis laughed at Gilbert's outburst.

"No, it will be at your house from now on."

"Sounds good to me." Antonio said making it final. Gilbert had been outnumbered.

"You're both whores." Gilbert huffed.

"'Whores'? Well then. . ." Antonio ducked under Francis' arm, "Alrighty,, let's get to cleaning." Gilbert groaned and Francis simply smiled.

"Why are you so smiley?" Gilbert groaned. Francis simply pulled out a phone and dialed a number.

"Yes, can you come over to Antonio's. We're in need of your cleaning expertise."

"Who was that?" Antonio asked, placing three bottles in a bag. Francis simply hummed and sat in a chair but jumped. He pulled out two broken beer bottles and raised an eyebrow at his friends. They simply shrugged. Then the door rang and Antonio answered it with Gilbert and Francis in tow.

"L-Ludwig?!" Gilbert spluttered. Ludwig had cleaning supplies up the wazoo.

"Yes, i heard you have a cleaning problem."

"Hello!" Behind the large man, Lovino and Feliciano waited to be invited in.

"Y-yeah, actually." Antonio said, finding his voice. And together, they all worked together to get Antonio's home back the way it was! Yay, teamwork!!!!!

No, actually, that is far from what actually happened. What _actually_ went on is this: Lovino refused to clean, Gilbert refused to help Antonio in fear of dying, Feliciano cleaned things up and organized them, Ludwig ended up re-cleaning and re-organizing everything Feliciano cleaned because they weren't clean or neat enouogh, Francis sat in chair the whole time, and Antonio got in everyone's way by trying to save what tomatoes he could. In the end, no one was able to stand the heat to turn down Antonio's bedroom/greenhouse, and they had found immensely large dents in the livingroom which couldn't be removed unless Antonio replaced the wall which, he just did _**not **_feel like doing leaving him with unwanted souveniers and mixed-up memories.


End file.
